harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Atchison
Elizabeth Atchison, best known as Libby, is a character on ONtv's Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was played by Adrienne Frantz, best known for her role of Ambrosia "Amber" Moore on the Young and the Restless and the Bold and the Beautiful. When the character was slated to return, Adrienne asked to be removed from her contract. As a result, she is now played by UK actress, Suranne Jones, best known for her turn on the long-running Doctor Who, and also for her role of evil Karen McDonald on Coronation Street. From hated enemy to firm friend Libby is the youngest of the three Atchison siblings. For the first few episodes, she despised her older brother, Brad, and her older sister, Linda; and manipulated things in the household, and made her father, Ralph, truly ineffective. For a while, she and Alexandra Chadwick were close friends, because of their manipulative ways, but the friendship sundered, when Alexandra blew the whistle on her. The spiteful Libby wanted a fashion house, and attempted to strong arm Sheila Harper Watkins to sell her business to her. Sheila refused point blank to do so. Infuriated that Sheila didn't roll over and give her what she wanted, she ordered one of her hit men to murder Alex Corwin and had his body dumped into a dumpster near the Quincy Market. This craven act made Libby a lot of enemies, notably, Dylan Harper, the late Alex's partner. Alexandra had spilled it about Libby's vicious conniving, and she was arrested. A valiant prosecution was leveled against the snob, but she was found guilty of the lesser count, of Manslaughter. She was still sentenced stiffly for what she had done. Libby was infuriated, and it didn't faze her when she was sentenced. However, her own history could have been reversed. She worshipped Molly Wainwright, one of the Harper family's most hated enemies, and she could well be related to her. This would affect her worse. However, after learning some things about her while she was in prison, and the kind of amoral vicious evil things that she had done, Libby has no ambition to be anything like her demented relative. After some time in jail, Libby is allowed to come out of the prison, but her time in prison has really caused her to become unhinged. This has also led her to declare war on Erica Harper. She and Erica hate one another mercilessly (due to a chance meeting that went very badly) and they are planning on a real turf war for who is better, Libby or Erica. In spite of her war with Erica, Libby had made peace with Dylan over Alex's death as well as apologized to Sheila for trying to steal her design house; and vowed that any fallout from her war with Erica will not befall them. Her war is strictly with Erica, nobody else in the Harper family. Later on, she healed from her unhinged behavior, thanks to some medication, and she channeled her energies more positively, opening a used bookstore, which takes a lot of her time, but she finds it rewarding. However, what a lot of people didn't know was that after Alex's death, and almost a year before he met Adam Mathison, (within the two year space between the show) Libby and Dylan had dated very very briefly and while they enjoyed one another's company, no sex was had, because she knew that Dylan was gay. In spite of their brief dating relationship, Libby and Dylan remain very close friends (of all his friends, Libby is his female bestie, as both share a great love of all things UK. Both have their Jeremy Kyle marathons, which have become well-known all over Louisburg Square, and also Adam and Barry have become a part of it), and she understands about him being gay. She also met Dylan's grandfather, Richard Harper and he gets along wonderfully with her. Libby has also gained a new friend in Sean Balducci and she is eager to help him get used to Boston, and to get him into the dating scene. She knows some wonderful single gay men, and she, along with Dylan, Adam, Barry, Roger Lambert, Ryan Granville and Matt Ackerman are ready to help the newcomer get used to a loving and supportive group. Libby, like most of the rest of the Harpers, was infuriated when it was revealed that Richard was an imposter, hired by her arch-enemy, Erica. When she found out that Dylan was almost shot by the same imposter, Libby and the rest of her friends and allies, are now taking fresh precautions for Dylan's safety. She is not taking any chances with the health and safety of her friend. She also unbent around Sean's mother, Eileen O'Reilly Balducci when she helped calm Dylan from his terror of nearly being shot. That made a lot of difference for Libby, who, like the rest of the Harper family, is very very protective of her best friend. Category:Characters Category:Atchison family Category:Harper family allies Category:Former Harper family enemies